A Change in Reality
by Irlynn
Summary: Kai leaves the bustle of the big city for awhile,enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone,but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him.
1. Leaving

**A Change in Reality**

Hello again to all of you nice people who have stopped by to read this story! I just love it when I get feedback from people, so remember to review! And if you've ever read any of my other stories, then you'd probably noticed that I don't change names of the OC's that I use, maybe.

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: Kai and Beyblade does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.  
Kai: Yeah right…you never even asked to borrow us.  
Aiden: I really, really hate you now. As well as my name…  
Kai: Yeah, it doesn't describe you very well…  
Aiden: Er…I also don't really like the nickname my teacher gave me…  
Kai: I guess it's Evil Incarnate.  
Aiden: …no. It's Nermel, you know, from Garfield? That 'cute' little gray kitty?  
Kai: You? Cute? Little? . " That doesn't fit you either.  
Aiden: And I feel like changing my penname again…lol.

"blah"- talking  
'blah'- thinking  
(blah)-side/author's notes  
/blah/-start/end flashback

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 1: Leaving

Looking out the window at the rain-ridden road, Kai sighed, closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'At least I got that over with. Now all I want is to be left alone, to someplace where no one knows me and to bother me.'  
With that final thought, he fell asleep.  
/ "I told you! Don't ever call me PINKY!" cried a pink haired little girl.  
"What should I call you then? Cuz I think Pinky suits you very well," commented a young Kai.  
"It's NOT MY FAULT that my hair is PINK!" the girl cried back, "Besides, I have a name too!"  
"SO…what's your name then? Unless you want me to keep calling you Pinky."  
"It's Alexis," said the pink haired girl.  
"Oh, so you're me new partner?"  
"Err…what other person in this abbey would have a girl's name?" asked Alexis, "I'm the only girl in this abbey, so who else would it be?"  
"Hmm…I dunno, some guy who was accidentally named Alexis?"  
"Oh, never mind ," said Alexis, "By the way, my hair is supposed to be dark blue violet, but it ended up in a pink hair dye accident early this morning."  
"Ooh…ouch. How?"  
"They said that I should look more like a girl so they had this crazy idea to dye it pink!"  
"Who?"  
"Boris and his meanies!" / XDD

Kai was abruptly woken up by the taxi driver talking to him.  
"Yo, young dude, ride's over, time to get off."  
Kai glared at him, "I'm up, I'm up. Geez…"  
Kai got out of the cab, picking up his duffel bag along with him, paid the taxi driver and walked off. Along the way to the house, he was confronted by some people in the town.  
"Why hello there, young man," said a nice middle aged lady, "Do you need some help with directions?"  
"Hn." Ignored Kai.  
"Well, I'll be," huffed the lady as she watched Kai walk off.  
"Maybe he just need some time to get used to the place Patty," said the woman next to Patty, "He is new around here."  
"Yes, you're right," agreed Patty as she turned back to what she was doing, "Oh! Look, here comes Lavenna, and with the groceries."  
A young teenage girl walked up to Patty and her friend carrying grocery bags in her hands. "Good morning Ms. Patty, and to you too, Ms. Cornelia. I brought the groceries you wanted Ms. Patty, and I picked up your dress from the dry cleaner's for you Ms. Cornelia."  
"Why thank you dear," both ladies thanked the bright Roan red eyed and Roan red haired girl (with a hint of pink streaks).  
"Who was that boy you were talking to Ms. Patty; I've never seen him here before. Was he lost? Is he going to live here too?" Lavenna asked all at once.  
"Woah!" cried Ms. Patty, "One question at a time!"  
"Sorry."  
"It's all right dear," said Ms. Patty, "Yes, that boy certainly is new. No, I don't think he was lost, and I don't know whether he's here to visit or to stay."  
"Which direction did he go? I want to go and say hello to him."  
"He went that way," said Ms. Patty, pointing Lavenna in the direction Kai had gone.  
"Thank you!" called Lavenna as she rushed off.  
"What a sweet girl," commented Ms. Cornelia.  
"Yes, but there aren't any other children here around her age to make friends with," said Ms. Patty.  
"Yes, but now that boy's here, maybe she can make friends with him."  
"That would be much better for her than running around doing errands for the towns folk all the time."

Lavenna power walked in the direction Kai had gone, and finally caught up with him. "Hey! Wait up!"  
Kai ignored her and kept on walking, except this time he quickened his pace.  
"Hey! I just wanted to talk to you for a second!" Lavenna called, "You're new around here right? I can show you around!"  
Kai kept on ignoring her and this time he was slightly jogging, after a few moments, he stopped in front of an old house and walked up to the door. He took out some keys, unlocked the door and went inside. Just as the door was about to be completely closed, Lavenna jammed her foot between the door and wall preventing it from closing.  
"What?" Kai snarled and glared at the girl.  
"I just wanted to say hello," started Lavenna, "And see if you need some help getting around or moving stuff."  
"Hn. I'm fine, just leave me alone," Kai said.  
"You know wh—" Lavenna cut off," never mind, I guess I'll just leave."  
"Good." Kai closed and locked the door as soon as Lavenna took her foot away.

Lavenna walked back to her house and locked herself in her bedroom. She fell onto the bed and was fast asleep for hours.

A few hours later.  
Lavenna awoke to see that it was 3:36 p.m. She hurried out of her room and down to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, found some leftover food from her dinner the night before and ate. Later she went to the grocer's and bought some fruits, took them home and placed some in the fridge. She washed the rest, put them in a basket and covered them with a cloth. She left her house and walked on over to Kai's house (which happened to be 3 houses away). She walked up the porch and to the door, placed the basket down on the ground then immediately left into town again for some more errands.  
Kai looked through his duffel bag and around the house for some food, but only found a single chocolate bar. He shrugged, opened it and finished it in two bites. He then walked to the door, planning to just go straight to the grocer's and buy a week's worth of food so he won't have to leave the house anymore than he already has. He opened the door, took a step and his foot bumped into something. He looked down and lo and behold, there was a basket of fruits there waiting for him to find it. He shrugged some more, bent down, picked it up and took it inside where he left it on a table. Thinking that he would get hungrier on the way to the grocer's, he took an apple along to eat.

Halfway to the grocer's, he bumped into, or rather, someone bumped into him.  
"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry!" apologized the girl, "I didn't see you the—hey! You're the new guy!"  
"Hn." Kai just walked off.  
"Bye!" called the girl as she rushed off with some more grocery bags.  
Kai entered the store, looked around at what food he should buy and decided to get some more fruits, some vegetables and bread (too lazy to cook!).  
"Why hello there!" said the cheery clerk, "You must be new here."  
"Hn," Kai replied as he took out his wallet to pay.  
"That would be $21.90 please," said the clerk, "We also have a delivery service here so you won't have to leave your home to get the grocery."  
"Hn."  
"You just have to sign here and write down your address and we'll deliver whatever goods you've ordered," said the clerk handing a clipboard with a list over to Kai.  
"Hn." Said Kai, 'I guess I won't have to leave the house anyways.'  
The door opened and in walked Lavenna, after delivering the groceries. She noticed that Kai was there and walked on over to him, but greeted the store owner first.  
"Hey," she said to Kai, "You here for food?"  
"Hn." Kai replied while handing back the clipboard.  
"I thought that you needed some food, especially since all you brought with you was that almost empty looking duffel bag of yours," continued Lavenna.  
"hn." Kai ignored he and left the store.  
"Hey! Wait up!" called Lavenna, she turned back to the store owner, "I'll be back later!"  
"Don't worry, you can leave for today now," said the store owner.  
Lavenna rushed out of the store and went after Kai, "Hey! Wait! I can help you carry those!"  
Kai kept ignoring her and walked on. Lavenna sighed and went after him, finally convincing him to let her help.  
"You know, it's my job to deliver these to the customers, and to help out."  
"Just leave me alone later."  
"I thought you might have liked some food, so I brought you some."  
"Hn."  
"You're that famous beyblader right?" asked Lavenna.  
"What?"  
"The Russian one called Kai?"  
"What does that matter?"  
"Well, I just think that it's weird that someone like you would ever come to the countryside," commented Lavenna, "but I guess it's not my place to judge people I don't know."  
"Hn."  
There was silence for a few moments before Lavenna started talking again.  
"…I wish I could blade," Lavenna said quietly.  
"……" Kai kept silent.  
"I remember that when I was small that I used to blade a lot, but I was in this accident that stopped me from being able to blade," Lavenna took out her blade and looked thoughtfully at it.  
"Life's not easy," Kai finally said.  
Lavenna looked up at Kai and a small smile appeared, "It's tough, but worth it."

Well, how you like it? Like or no like? I guess this is no different from the other stories I have…except the twist I have planned…muahahaha!


	2. kidnapping

**A Change in Reality**

Hiyaaas to all you people out there in the vast universe! I think that I should really work on this one story of mine, unlike the other ones that I barely think before typing all the things down.

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its contents, but I do own my OCs.  
Aiden: I really wanna change my penname to BubblyBoo but I'm too lazy to.  
Kai: Lazy ass.  
Alexis: I'm not PINKY!  
Lavenna: You think being called Pinky is bad?  
Kai: Pinky suits you very well though.  
Alexis: Who are you? Are you Kai?  
Kai: Yes. Who are you?  
Alexis: I'm Alexis…and you sure have grown a lot Kai…

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 2: Battle

_"I remember that when I was small that I used to blade a lot, but I was in this accident that stopped me from being able to blade," Lavenna took out her blade and looked thoughtfully at it.  
"Life's not easy," Kai finally said.  
Lavenna looked up at Kai and a small smile appeared, "It's tough, but worth it."_

Kai and Lavenna walked along the path towards Kai's house in silence. Finally, Lavenna started talking again, "I really wanted to blade, but when thought about it, I would start having these images flashing across my mind, sad and gruesome images of the accident."  
"Don't let your fear interfere with what you want to do," Kai said listlessly.  
"But I always get scared when I think about what had happened that night," Lavenna said, her voice starting to waver.  
"Don't let fear control the mind and body. Nothing's probably gonna happen if you blade."  
"But you don't know what that night was like!" cried Lavenna, "It was horrible! People were all dying around me! I couldn't do anything because I was only a child, they were all trying to get me to safety, while putting themselves in danger! But I didn't listen, and I ran back to find something important!"  
"You just have to learn from your mistakes," said Kai, unaffected by her rant.  
"How could you just stay calm and stand there saying that?" Lavenna asked, tears rolling down her face, "You're just some heartless bastard!"  
"So what if I am?" said Kai, "This is how I'm still here today."  
"Jerk!" cried Lavenna as she dropped Kai's stuff and ran off.

A few days later, Ms. Patty went over to Kai's house (by now everyone in the town knows where he lives) and knocked on the door. Kai got up and went to open the door, leaving his breakfast half finished on the table behind him.  
"What do you want?" he asked as he saw Ms. Patty, not noticing how worried she looked.  
"Have you seen Lavenna?" asked Ms. Patty worriedly, "She hasn't been seen in town for the last few days, and I thought she may have come here."  
"Why would she even come here? It's not like she's welcome here," said Kai, not the least bit curious why Lavenna was missing.  
"Well, she isn't home either when I went to check on her and to bring her the medicine she takes," said Ms. Patty, "I knocked on her door but she didn't answer so I used the spare key she gave me and went inside but she wasn't home either. I thought she may have come to visit you so I came here."  
"Well as I have already said, she's not here," Kai repeated.  
"Do you know where she could've gone? She isn't in town or with the other townspeople either, and for 5 whole days," continued Ms. Patty, getting more and more anxious and worried.  
"No, I don't," said Kai, "Now if you'll leave me to my business, I would appreciate very much."  
"Well, thank you," said Ms. Patty as she left.  
Kai closed the door and returned to his half eaten breakfast on the table, when something flew through his window, shattering the glass. The piece of rock that was thrown landed on the table next to his breakfast.  
'Thank god that didn't land inside of the bowl,' thought Kai as he picked up the piece of rock and took off the piece of paper that was tied to it. He unfolded the paper and read it's contents:

If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, then you'd better give us a beybattle, winner take all, including your pretty little girl. Meet us at the abandoned barn with the red flag west of your place. You have until tomorrow evening to show up, or the girl dies.

Kai snorted, crumpled up the note and left on the table and went back to finishing his breakfast. 'Who do they think I am? An idiot or something?'  
After finishing his breakfast, he phoned the window/glass replacing person to have his window fixed by evening. The person came right away, and fixed it in a few hours and left with his pay. Kai decided that since Lavenna was missing, he would have to do the shopping by him self.   
He walked all the way to town grocers' and bought some more food. While he was passing by a jewelers' he stopped and glanced at the jewellery on display. He saw noticed that there was one that was different from the others; it was a dragon, carved in a lapis lazuli precious stone with topaz stones for eyes and a silver chain. Kai was so pulled in by the beauty and uniqueness of the necklace that he didn't notice that he was staring at it. When the store owner looked up and saw Kai staring at it, he went stepped out beside Kai to see what he was looking at.  
"So you like that dragon one don't you?" asked the storeowner.  
Kai just nodded still taken in by the necklace.  
"You can have it," said the storeowner, "for free, as a gift."  
"No, I would rather have to pay for it then take it for free," said Kai, as he snapped out of trance and turned to face the storeowner.  
"No, I must insist, that thing's been sitting there for a long while now, and no one else has ever bothered to look at it, except for Lavenna," said the storeowner, "I must say, she was really attached to that necklace. She has one that was made in the same style, I believe it was a pheonix."  
"Where did you get this necklace from?" Kai asked.  
"Oh, some rich guy donated it, but it was passed around from store to store until it came here. Seems like no one likes it," said the store owner.  
"Hn. Well, I'll take it," said Kai, "but I really must pay you."  
"Fine, you can pay half price," said the storeowner.  
"Deal," said Kai as he took out the money and gave it to the storeowner while the storeowner wrapped up the dragon necklace in a box and handed it to Kai. Kai nodded to the storeowner and left the store with the necklace wrapped inside a box, inside his pocket. 'God, why the hell did I even buy that necklace for? It's not like I'm really gonna wear it,' Kai cursed to himself. He cursed himself all the while walking back to his house.  
When he got inside, he put the stuff away, forgetting all about the necklace in his pocket. He's also forgotten about the note that was still sitting on his kitchen table, and wondered at what it was so he picked it up once again and read it. Though this time he understood what the note meant by 'his girlfriend'; it was talking about Lavenna. Kai cursed some more about Lavenna getting herself in trouble that she can't get herself out of. He went upstairs to his room, went through his stuff and took out his Dranzer blade. He then went back down the stairs, grabbing a coat just as he went out the door, taking the note with him.  
Kai followed the directions on the note, walking west to the west of his house to the abandoned barn. As he walked along the road, he realized that it was getting to be a bit far from the town, and his house and picked up his pace a little. By the time he arrived at the barn, it was already late afternoon, almost evening even. He cautiously approached the barn, but was attacked by blades flying towards him. He instinctively dodged the blades, took out his own blade and launched it towards the attacking blades. Within an instant, the attacking blades were knocked aside, and his Dranzer blade had returned to his hand. He looked around cautiously to see if there were going to be anymore attacking blades flying out from nowhere, and entered the barn. He stopped just inside of the doorway and stood there, looked around for more attacking blades, and carried on walking into the barn.  
When he reached the spot where light was shining down from a spotlight through the ceiling, he saw a girl with her head down, tied to a chair with a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. Kai's eyes narrowed as he saw the sight, he didn't recognize the girl from where he was standing, but he was pretty sure it wasn't Lavenna, the girl doesn't even resemble her. He walked towards the girl, and took off the cloth covering her mouth when he was stopped by another blade flying out of nowhere towards him. He instinctively jumped out of the way, and held his blade out, about to launch, in the direction the blade came from. He didn't see a blade and scanned the room to see if there was anyone there. A dark shadow suddenly jumped out from behind some crates and stood behind Kai.  
"Fufufu," laughed the person, "So you came."  
"What ever."  
"Come to think of it, why wouldn't you come if your girlfriend is in trouble?" the person taunted.  
"You think I came just because you think I'd be worried?" Kai laughed, "I don't even know that girl."  
"Oh you don't?" said the person, while grabbing the girl's hair and lifting her head for Kai to see, "Seem familiar to you?"  
'Lavenna?' Kai thought as he stared at the girl, "Hn. Still have no idea who she is."  
"You stupid or playing dumb?" asked the person, "I know you know who she is. She's that Lavenna girl you were so nice to."  
"Lavenna? That annoying wench?" said Kai, "You've got to be kidding me."  
"Well then," said the person, "I suppose you wont mind me doing this then?"  
The person held up a knife and held it at Lavenna's throat and looked up to see Kai's reaction while slowly moving the knife closer until it touched Lavenna's skin. He was disappointed to that Kai was still looking at him skeptically as if he didn't care one way or the other. Finally, the person starting sliding the knife across her throat, creating a cut, when he was interrupted by Kai, "Did you get me here to watch you torture that girl, or to have me blade against you?"  
"Hmm, well now that you mention it," the person said, while he took out his blade, "Let's blade first, then you can watch me cut up this girl."  
"Why don't I leave after the battle and not watch?" suggested Kai, "I would really like to go to sleep."  
"Fine, do what you want, but after the battle."  
Both bladers got ready and launched their blades towards the ground.  
"Go Medusa!" called the person, "Smash his blade to bits!"  
"…" Kai just stood there calmly watching the battle.  
"Medusa! Stone Statue attack(Yes, I know…it's weird)!" called the person.  
"Dranzer! Evade and counter it!"  
Dranzer moved out of the way of Medusa and went back from behind and hit Medusa straight on. Medusa went flying through the air, but straightened itself out and landed perfectly.  
Around this time Lavenna started to gain consciousness, and lifted her head to see what was going, where all the sounds was coming from. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but it started to clear and she could see that Kai was battling against some person dressed all in dark colors.  
'Kai…? What's he doing here?' she thought.  
Kai smiled a bit, "Finally, a stronger opponent."

Oooh…what will happen next? Well I can tell you right now, but it won't be fair. Let's just say I cut the battle short due to my laziness at being descriptive.


	3. Rescue

**A Change in Reality**

Well, according to what I said in the last chapter, I cut the battle short. I'm the type of person who likes describing, unless I have nothing to say and I'm really bored so I just describe in detail.

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Aiden: Itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout…  
Kai: She's gone nuts…  
Lavenna: Yup…

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 3: Phoenix

_'Kai…? What's he doing here?' she thought.  
Kai smiled a bit, "Finally, a stronger opponent."_

"You bet," said the person, "I trained hard to become strong so I can beat you in a match."  
"Hn," said Kai, "but you're still nothing compared to me. Dranzer, Flaming Arrow attack!"  
Dranzer attacked and Medusa went flying past its' owner's face while smoking from the fire attack from Dranzer.  
"I-I lost," the person finally said, "How can I lose?"  
"K-Kai…?" rasped Lavenna. Kai looked up at the girl and finally recognized her, "Lavenna?"  
"What are you doing here?" asked Lavenna.  
"Nothing," said Kai as he went over to untie the ropes holding Lavenna to the chair, "Well, let's go."  
"Not so fast," said the person, "You still have to deal with my guys. Attack them!"  
Blades started to fly out from behind the crates and towards Kai and Lavenna. Kai grabbed Lavenna's wrist and pulled her down to the ground while he used himself as a shield cover Lavenna from the attacking blades. Lavenna turned her head back to see what was happening. What surprised her was that Kai was hovering over her and taking all the hits from the flying blades.  
"Kai…are you all right?" asked Lavenna, "Does it hurt?"  
"Hn. It's nothing, I can take it."  
"But…it hurts, doesn't it?" said Lavenna. She turned back around, her arms going to the back of her neck, fumbling with the clasp of a necklace. When she finally took off the necklace, she turned around again, holding the phoenix charm necklace in her hand.  
"Here, take this, it'll protect you, and make you stronger," said Lavenna as she put the necklace around Kai's neck, putting the clasp in place.  
Kai got up as the blades stopped hitting him, and he launched his own blade at the blades that were coming back in to attack again.  
"Dranzer! Spiral Flame! (I have no idea, but I think I just gave him a new attack!)" Kai called to Dranzer.  
Dranzer spun around and started to create a tornado of fire and started to hit the other blades, burning them up along the way. In the end, all the enemy blades were burned and still smoking from the fire, lying at the feet of its' owners. Kai glared at them and they fled, their leader stopping only to say, "I'll get you yet Kai! You and that girl of yours!"  
Lavenna was confused, "What did he mean by 'that girl of yours' Kai?"  
"Nothing," said Kai, "He's just delusional."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Come on, let's go," said Kai, as he helped Lavenna up, but she fell back down again. "What's wrong now?"  
"I can't get up," said Lavenna, as she tried again; this time she was able to stand a bit longer.  
"Let's go, it's already night," said Kai as he turned around and started to walk out the barn, "And I would like to get home to sleep."  
"Okay," said Lavenna as she started to follow Kai, "Just wai—"  
Kai turned around to wait for Lavenna, but just as he turned around, Lavenna was falling face forward towards the floor. He went to catch her before she hit the ground, "Lavenna? Wake up! Goddamn it! Wake up!"  
Lavenna just drooped there, unmoving on Kai's arm. Kai sighed, "I really don't want to carry her back." (But he did!)

As Kai stepped inside his house, he slowly carried Lavenna up the stairs to his bedroom and dropped on his bed, and put the covers over her. He then went back downstairs, and dropped himself on the couch and was soon asleep.

/ "Help! Somebody help!" young Kai heard a girl's voice scream from down the hall. The building was collapsing, but he went back to see whom it was anyway. When he got to the room, he saw that a little pink-haired girl was shaking from fear, crushed under a piece of wood and bits of stone. He went over to help the girl, moving the wood away and helping her up. Then he looked up and saw that the ceiling was falling down around them and grabbed the girl's hand and started running out of the building. When they got out, and a fair distance away from the collapsed building, Kai asked the girl, "You okay Alexis?"  
Alexis was still shaking from fear and she had tears in her eyes, but she still nodded, "Y-y-yes."  
"Come on, let's get out of here," said Kai.  
"Where?" asked Alexis, "Back to the abbey?"  
"No, somewhere else," said Kai, "We'll go to my grandfather's place."  
"Your grandfather?"  
"Yup. He'll take care of us," said Kai, "but we'll have to study and train very hard in beyblading."  
"Okay, let's go," said Alexis, still shaking.  
Kai noticed, and he fumbled with something around his neck, finally he undid the clasp and held up the necklace for Alexis to see, "See this? It's a special charm that'll make you strong and not scared. And I want you to have it."  
"But I can't take that," said Alexis.  
"Yes you can," said Kai, "I'm giving it to you."  
"Fine, but I'm giving you something in return," said Alexis as she too took off her necklace and gave it to Kai, "It's also a charm, it'll make you stronger and it'll protect you too." /  
By the time Kai woke up the next day (it's almost afternoon), he had forgotten what had happened the night before until he sat up on the couch and wondered why he was sleeping there. After a while, he remembered about the night before, then wondered where the blanket that was on him came from. He then realized that Lavenna was probably already awake when he smelled something coming from the kitchen. He got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen to see what the smell was. When he got there, he saw that there was eggs and toast on the table, along with a glass of juice, and just cooked too (except the juice…). He looked around and saw that no one was in the kitchen, then hearing the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, he decided that Lavenna was probably in there. Kai sat down at the table and saw a note beside that food:  
Thanks for yesterday, I'm sorry I fainted and caused you some trouble. And the food is for you, it's the least I can do to make it up to you.  
Kai shrugged and started to eat the food; about halfway through eating it, Lavenna came into the kitchen, her hair dripping wet. Kai looked up and made a face at her, "Took a shower?"  
"Yeah," said Lavenna, "Sorry I used your stuff without asking."  
"Hn." Said Kai as he went upstairs for a moment before coming back down, tossing a towel at Lavenna, "Here, you'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair."  
"Um…thanks," said Lavenna as she started to dry her hair while Kai finished eating, "Um…do you want some more? I can make more if you want."  
"No."  
"Okay." There was silence for a few minutes, as Lavenna continued to dry her hair, and Kai washed the plate. (Woah…weird and freaky)  
"Thanks," said Kai, a bit uncertain.  
"What?"  
"For yesterday, it actually helped."  
"What did?"  
"The necklace."  
"Oh," said Lavenna.  
"Here, you can have it back," said Kai as he held out the phoenix charm necklace back to Lavenna.  
She just stared at it for while before saying, "No, you keep it. I don't need it anyways."  
"Hn." Said Kai as he tried putting it back on. Lavenna giggled at Kai's failed attempts at putting the clasp on, and finally got up to help.  
"Here, let me do that for you," said Lavenna as she took the necklace and put the clasp in place. There was silence again.  
"Pink," Kai finally said shortly, not really making sense.  
"What?"  
"Pink," Kai repeated, "Your hair is pink."  
"Um…yeah," said Lavenna, "it's been pink ever since I could remember."  
"Oh."  
"Well, you still hungry? I haven't eaten yet so…I'll go make something. You want something?"  
"Hn. Sure."  
Once again, silence reiged as Lavenna started cooking. (Silence happens a lot when you've got nothing to say)  
Then there was a knock on the door, Kai got up to go get it. He opened the door and there was Ms. Patty, again.  
"What do you want now?" asked Kai.  
"Have you seen Lavenna? She's still missing!" Ms. Patty went hysterical, "I wonder what could have happened to her. Is she all right, or is she hurt. Oh…the poor girl."  
"Well, don't bother me about it, go say that to someone who cares," started Kai.  
"Hey Kai! Food's done!" Lavenna went over to the entrance to call Kai.  
"Besides," continued Kai, "She's fine, as you can see."  
"Oh, Ms. Patty. I didn't see you there," said Lavenna, "How are you?"  
"OH! Lavenna! You're all right! You're not hurt!" cried Ms. Patty.  
"No, of course not," said Lavenna, "I just went to the next town to get something. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you."  
"Well, that's fine, but what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I left my keys inside the house so I couldn't get in so I stayed overnight."  
"Oh. Well then, I'll be on my way," said Ms. Patty as she left.  
Kai closed the door and turned to Lavenna, "Not planning on telling the truth?"  
"No," said Lavenna, "Come on, food's ready."  
And for the second time that day, Kai ate food prepared by Lavenna, as she ate her first meal of the day. After the meal, Lavenna washed and dried the dishes and put them back into the cupboards. She also decided to kick Kai out of the house so she could clean it up for him. She started with Kai's room, taking out his clothes and putting them in the closet, then made the bed, finally putting the duffel bag under the bed. She then started with the living room, then the kitchen, and both the bathrooms on each floor. She also went and did the laundry (with the washing machines and dryers of course-2nd floor). Then she went to get Kai, "Okay! I'm done with the cleaning!"  
Kai stayed outside, still training with his blade, and only looked up when Lavenna left.  
"Bye!" called Lavenna.

Well, that was interesting, what do you think? Well, I'll tell you what rooms are on each floor. We have the kitchen, living room, bathroom (no tub) and the entrance hall on the first floor, and the laundry room, other bathroom (with tub), and two bedrooms on the second floor. One of the bedrooms is Kai's the other is empty, totally empty. That's why Kai slept on the couch.


	4. Thank You

**A Change in Reality**

Boo! Yes, I told what rooms are in the house, but not in Lavenna's; that's because I don't plan to. You all getting bored of this now? Or still interested? I said that there's gonna be a weird twist to this, but not yet, it's only after Lavenna starts blading that it'll get more interesting, so bear with me on this for now.

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Aiden: Neither does anyone else! Except those who really do.  
Kai: Which would be Takao Aoki, the creator of Be blade.  
Aiden: Yup yup.  
Kai: While you're just some fan.  
Aiden: Yup…err….not really.

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 4: Agitated

_Kai stayed outside, still training with his blade, and only looked up when Lavenna left.  
"Bye!" called Lavenna._

A few weeks after that, Kai was training in the yard, when he saw a pink-haired girl walk by. He immediately recognized her as Lavenna. Lavenna turned and headed towards Kai's house. As she neared him, she smiled and held out a grocery bag and handed it to him, "Here's what you ordered."  
"…Hn," said Kai, "…thanks, Pinky."  
A vein popped up and Lavenna's forehead and she clenched her fists, "Don't ever call me PINKY!"  
"But it suits you," Kai paused, "Pinky."  
"Fine, be that way," said Lavenna, "I'll just leave now."  
A few hours later Kai saw a girl with blonde hair and pink streaks walking towards him.  
"I'm back!" she called, as she neared Kai he could see that her eyes were green.  
"Lavenna?"  
"Yup."  
"Blondie."  
"Argh," Lavenna stormed off once again.  
Another few hours pass by, this time a blue haired girl comes over. She stopped in front of Kai and said, "Now what do you have to say this time?"  
"Wait, let me think,' said Kai as he mimicked thinking really hard.  
"…" Lavenna just stood there.  
"Blue's not your color."  
"…."" Lavenna left once again, mumbling about life not being fair.  
And yes, another few hours pass, this time a blue-violet haired girl comes over. She stopped in front of Kai and sighed, "Go ahead, say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Well, something," said Lavenna as she looked up. Kai saw her dark violet eyes and asked, "Are you wearing contacts?"  
"Nope, not this time," said Lavenna, "This is my real eye color."  
"Your eyes look nice," complimented Kai.  
"Um…thanks?"  
"Want to come in?" asked Kai, "I'm done training anyways." (It's 6 p.m. now)  
"Sure."  
As they entered the house Kai asked, "You want something to drink or eat?"  
"Umm, no thanks," said Lavenna.  
"Okay, suit yourself," said Kai as he got some water.  
"Um…Kai?"  
"What?"  
"Can you teach me how to blade?" asked Lavenna.  
"Why should I?"  
"Well, I want to learn," said Lavenna.  
"Show me how good you are now," said Kai, "And I'll think about it."  
"Okay," said Lavenna as she took out her blade, "Outside?"  
"Yes." The two of them walked back out, this time, however, Lavenna was doing the blading.  
She launched her blade with amazing skill and energy, and called to her blade, "Drakon! Slice that boulder in half!"  
Drakon started going towards the boulder at an incredible speed, jumped, went around the boulder once, and flew back to Lavenna's hand. Kai and Lavenna both looked at the boulder, it didn't move for a few seconds, then, the top half of the boulder started sliding down towards the ground.  
"Well, I guess that settles it," said Kai.  
"So I guess your not going to train me?"  
"No, actually, your going to train with me," said Kai, "Your really good at blading. I thought you said you were bad."  
"I am," said Lavenna, "I used to do much better."  
"Well, then you must be talented," said Kai, "We start training tomorrow morning at 7 sharp here got that?"  
"Yup," confirmed Lavenna.  
"Well, let's go for some dinner," said Kai, "We'll go to a restaurant. Meet me here in 2 hours."  
"Okay," said Lavenna as she went off to her house to get ready.  
Two hours later, Lavenna showed up in a black turtleneck tank top with a silver chain-belt, a mini-skirt (?) and black platform (only 1 inch high) boots that reached just a bit higher than her knees and her hair tied in a loose braid. Kai looked at her a bit skeptical, "You sure you want to wear that?"  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Lavenna.  
"Nothing," said Kai, "But you sure you want to wear that skirt?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay…"  
"Well, where are we going?" asked Lavenna.  
"You'll see," said Kai as he headed towards the cab waiting for them. Lavenna followed him to the cab and climbed in, Kai came in after her, closing the door after sitting down. The cab ride to the restaurant was a very, let's just say, a very loud and talkative one.  
"So where are we going?" Lavenna asked after some time of silence.  
"Secret."  
"Where?"  
"Not telling."  
"Fine, be that way."  
"Pinky."  
"I don't have pink hair Kai," said Lavenna.  
"Hmm."  
"How long is this ride going to be?"  
"Long."  
"How long?"  
"Long."  
"How long?"  
"Very."  
"Meaning?"  
"Long."  
"Why is your in hair two different colors?"  
"Born this way."  
"What about your parents?"  
"Dead."  
"Huh?"  
"Dead."  
"Oh. I meant what color...ah, never mind."  
"Hn."  
"So…why did you come to the countryside?"  
"Away from the city."  
"Huh?"  
"Take a break."  
"From…?"  
"People."  
"People?"  
"Like you."  
"Err…" Lavenna made a face, showing her confusion at Kai's answer.  
"…" Kai didn't answer her confusion.  
"Um…we there yet?"  
"No."  
"How much longer?"  
"Long."  
"Meaning?"  
"Don't bother me."  
Lavenna looked out the window and was surprised that they were no longer in Japan, but in England! Lol. Just kidding.  
Now for the real sentence:  
Lavenna looked out the window and was surprised that they were no longer in the countryside, but in Tokyo.  
"Umm, Kai?"  
"Hn?"  
"We're in Tokyo…"  
"Hn."  
"Why are we in Tokyo…?"  
"Hn."  
"I don't like Tokyo."  
"Hn."  
"I came here before."  
"Hn."  
"I lived here before actually."  
"Hn."  
"I have a friend who lives here."  
"Hn."  
"He gave me a tour of the best places around my place."  
"Hn."  
"We stopped by this really famous and expensive restaurant once," said Lavenna, "He said that you need a reservation if you want to eat there."  
"Hn. And I made a reservation."  
"When?"  
"About a few weeks ago."  
"Woah."  
"Hn. I also invited some friends."  
"Friends? You have friends?"  
"Hn."  
"Okay, fine. I won't ask."  
"Hn."  
"Sir, we've arrived at the restaurant," said the cab driver.  
"Hn," said Kai as he paid the cab driver, then got out, helping Lavenna out after him.  
"Thanks, but I can get out myself," said Lavenna as she stepped out.  
Kai and Lavenna went in the restaurant where a waiter showed them to their table, where everyone else sat and waited for their arrival. (Everyone meaning Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Daichi.)  
When they neared the table, Tyson looked up and saw Kai, "Hey look! Kai's here!"  
Everyone turned in the direction Kai was walking, except Hilary, who was looking at the girl beside Kai.

And that's it for this chapter! Yes, Hilary is very distracted, she thinks too much. And I'm going high off Tic Tacs! Wheeeeeeeeeee!


	5. Introductions

A Change in Reality  
Apparently, I don't really like Hilary, and I was going to put Tala in to say something, but found out that Daichi or someone else can say that one line! Well, read on!

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
Aiden: I do, however, get high off Tic Tacs!  
Kai: She's weird.  
Lavenna: I agree.  
Aiden: Lovebirds.  
Lavenna and Kai: Huh?  
Aiden: Wheeeeeee!

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 5: Introductions

_When they neared the table, Tyson looked up and saw Kai, "Hey look! Kai's here!"  
Everyone turned in the direction Kai was walking, except Hilary, who was looking at the girl beside Kai._

"Hey, who's that girl beside Kai?" Hilary whispered to Tyson who was sitting beside her.  
"Dunno," Tyson answered, before calling to Kai, "Hey Kai! Who's the girl?"  
Everyone at the table suddenly changed the direction of their stares towards Lavenna.  
"She's pretty," commented Max.  
"She your girlfriend?" Daichi asked.  
"No," Lavenna said shortly.  
"I was asking Kai, not you," said Daichi.  
"Well, I'm not," said Lavenna.  
"Fine," said Daichi, "but I still don't trust you."  
"Why not? I'm the person you're talking about," said Lavenna.  
"I still don't," mumbled Daichi.  
"Weird kid," mumbled Lavenna as she sat down.  
"Ordered yet?" Kai asked the person sitting beside him.  
"Yeah, we kinda had to," said Rei, "Tyson was already complaining."  
"Figured as much," mumbled Kai as he turned to Lavenna, "So what do you want to eat?"  
"Anything's fine for me," answered Lavenna.  
"Suit yourself."  
There were a few moments of silence as no one could think of anything to say. Then, it was finally Hilary who broke the silence.  
"So, Lavenna," said Hilary, "You live on the countryside?"  
"Yes," answered Lavenna, "I've lived there for most of my life."  
"For most of your life you say?" repeated Hilary, "Then what about the other part when you didn't live there?"  
"I don't know," answered Lavenna, "It was when I was really young."  
"What about your parents?" Hilary kept prying, "Why don't you ask them?"  
"I…" Lavenna trailed off, as she bowed her head, looking sad.  
"So?" Hilary kept at it, not taking the hint that Lavenna didn't want to talk about it.  
"Stop that Hilary," Kai cut in.  
"What? I was just asking." Hilary defended herself.  
"If she doesn't want to say, then you should just shut up," said Kai.  
"Kai's got a point there," said Rei, "It was some time before he told us about his past as well."  
"That's true," said Tyson, "It was about the time when he turned evil and after he became good again."  
"Kai was evil before?" Hilary and Daichi both exclaimed at the same time.  
"Yeah," said Rei, "But that's not the point."  
"They died," Lavenna finally said. Everyone turned towards her, confused at her comment.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hilary.  
"My parents died," Lavenna said once again, this time, tears trickled down her face.  
"Oh, sorry," said Hilary, "I didn't know."  
"It's okay," said Lavenna, quietly, "No one did…except Kai."  
"Kai knew?" asked Rei.  
"I told him once," said Lavenna.  
"Why? How?" asked Rei, being curious like a cat. (Curiosity killed the cat Rei!)  
"He saved me before," said Lavenna, "He wasn't intending to though. He was just passing by when he found me unconscious beside the road late at night."  
"What does that have to do with you telling him that your parents are dead?" asked Hilary.  
"Well, he carried me back to his house and took care of me for the night," continued Lavenna, "And I woke up the next morning and found myself in his house."  
"Hn," said Kai, "You were heavy."  
"I wasn't feeling really great, so Kai offered to call for a doctor, and my family," said Lavenna, "That's when I told him I didn't have a family."  
"Wow," commented Max, "So how did you end up on the side of the road?"  
"Fell asleep," said Lavenna," I was really tired."  
"She runs around town all day long," explained Kai, "Delivering stuff for people."  
"And that's how I met Kai."  
"Hey look! Food's here," said Tyson as he saw the food come in sight.

After eating and paying for the meal, Hilary, Rei, Tyson, Daichi, Max and Kenny went on their way back to Tyson's, inviting Kai and Lavenna to go withthem as well, but they refused.  
"I still have to go to work tomorrow," said Lavenna, while apologizing.  
"Hn," was all Kai said before turning and leaving. Lavenna hurried after Kai after saying good bye to the new acquaintances.  
"So we're going home now?" asked Lavenna.  
"Not yet," said Kai.  
"Why not?"  
"I still have to do something in the city first."  
"What is it? Will it take long?" asked Lavenna.  
"Depends," replied Kai as he hailed a taxi. He opened the door of the taxi and called to Lavenna, "Get in."  
"Sure, okay," said Lavenna casually as she got in the cab. Kai got in after her.  
"Where to sir?" asked the cab driver.  
"The Hiwatari Mansion," Kai answered.  
"Okie dokey," replied the cab driver as he started driving in the direction of the mansion.  
"The Hiwatari Mansion?" repeated Lavenna, a bit confused, "Where's that?"  
"A mansion," said Kai, "How much hints do you need to know that it's a 'mansion'?"  
"Never mind," sighed Lavenna as she looked out the window. She started to get tired and finally fell asleep against the window. Kai looked over, seeing as something was wrong. Since Lavenna usually asked questions and made comments that were pretty much pointless, but he found her asleep.  
'Well, at least no questions this time,' thought Kai thankfully.  
"Mmm…help me…help," Lavenna mumbled in her sleep. Kai arched an eyebrow and looked over at Lavenna, making a face.  
"Help…help me Dranzer, please," Lavenna mumbled on.  
'Dranzer?' Kai thought, 'Why would she be calling out to Dranzer? Does she know Dranzer in some way?'  
Kai was pulled out of his thoughts as noticed that his Dranzer bit was glowing furiously, he took out his blade and looked at it, then at the sleeping Lavenna. He was confused at the reaction Dranzer had to Lavenna's plea for help. He shook Lavenna awake, to see if he can get some answers to the mystery.  
"Hmm…? What? What happened?" Lavenna half mumbled as she was shaken awake.  
"Do you know Dranzer?" asked Kai.  
"Dranzer?" repeated Lavenna, not knowing what Kai was talking about, then, she suddenly remembered a part of her dream. "Yeah, Dranzer's a bit beast."  
"So you know Dranzer?"  
"I don't know," answered Lavenna, "I don't remember."  
"Okay," sighed Kai, mystery still unsolved.  
"Sir, we've arrived at the Hiwatari Mansion," said the cab driver.  
Kai and Lavenna got out then Kai paid the cab fare, and off went the cab. Lavenna just stood at the entrance gates of the mansion and stared, and stared, and stared.  
"Well, what are you doing gawking at it," said Kai, "Come on."  
"Oh! Wait for me Kai!" called Lavenna as she ran after Kai. As they reached the front doors, Kai took out a key and unlocked the door, then entered. Lavenna walked in after him, still following and not sure of what to do.  
"This way," said Kai as he headed up the staircase. Lavenna followed him up the stairs until halfway…  
"Excuse me," called out a voice, " is someone there?"  
Lavenna was scared out of her wits, and screamed a bit. But that was all was needed for the person at the bottom of the stairs to turn on the lights on the staircase. Lavenna saw that is was an old man, in a butler's uniform.  
"Excuse me," the butler said once again, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"  
"Umm…" Lavenna's head was spinning, she didn't really know what to say, so she just stood there.  
"I'm very sorry, but you must leave now, you are trespassing on private property," said the butler.  
"But…I…" stuttered Lavenna, "I was let in…"  
"You were?" said the butler incredulously, "By whom?"  
"Well…umm…" Lavenna couldn't think straight, even though she didn't do anything wrong. But she have to answer, because at that moment, someone answered for her.  
"I did," said a voice at the top of the staircase. Lavenna looked up to see who it was, Kai.  
"Oh, Master Kai!" exclaimed the butler, "Why did you not inform me that you were coming back, and that you were bringing a guest?"  
"I just came to get something," said Kai as he headed down the stairs, "So I'll be leaving now."  
"Kai…" Lavenna's head was still spinning, 'Did that butler just call Kai, 'Master Kai?'  
"Come on Lavenna, " said Kai, "We're leaving now."  
Kai took Lavenna's hand and dragged her behind him all the way to the door before the butler stopped them.  
"Please Master Kai," said the butler, "At least stay the night. It is already very late, and I'm sure the lady here is tired as well."  
"Oh no, umm…I'm fine," said Lavenna before going into a coughing fit, then going unconscious.  
"Oh dear," said the butler, "is the young lady all right?"  
"Oh great," sighed Kai as he picked Lavenna up and brought her upstairs to his bedroom and dumped her onto his bed. (Kai's room happens to be the first one in sight, and closest at the top of the stairs, so of course he's being lazy and going to the closest room possible.)  
Kai then went through Lavenna's bag for her medicine and told the butler to get a glass of water ready. The butler immediately went out the room and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While that was happening, Kai took out a pill from the container and started to try and wake Lavenna up, just long enough for her to take her medicine.

Okay, so I'll just stop here for now, and you just have to wait for the next one to come. It's not suspenseful, so you don't have to think so much.


	6. Sleepover

A Change in Reality  
Good night to all you people out there! I'm writing during the night, like always, just for all you readers, if I have any. I'm not even sure if I finished chapter 5 yet, and I've already started on chapter 6…

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does.  
Aiden: Lalalala  
Kai: Crazy people surround me…  
Lavenna: Yeah right.  
Kai: They do! Like this authoress here.  
Lavenna: Maybe she didn't get enough sleep?  
Aiden: Wheeeeeeeeee!  
Lavenna: Never mind, I think you're right.

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 6: Sleepover!

_Kai then went through Lavenna's bag for her medicine and told the butler to get a glass of water ready. The butler immediately went out the room and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While that was happening, Kai took out a pill from the container and started to try and wake Lavenna up, just long enough for her to take her medicine._

Lavenna grumbled and then she slowly opened her eyes, and what did she see? Well, the ceiling of Kai's room. She then turned her head around to the side and now what did she see? Well, Kai's face staring back at her. This just happened to scared her, it's not everyday you wake up and find some guy's face just staring at you. Well, actually Kai wasn't staring, he just blinked! Well then, she screamed, well almost, Kai muffled her scream with his hand covering her mouth.  
"You don't want to wake everyone up," whispered Kai, "And you need to take your medicine."  
Kai handed Lavenna the pill and the glass of water and she swallowed the pill, and drank the water to wash down the pill.  
"Thanks," said Lavenna, she looked around. "So where am I now?"  
"In my room."  
"Your room?" Lavenna repeated.  
"You got a problem?"  
"No, so are we leaving or staying the night?" asked Lavenna.  
"Staying," replied Kai, "Seeing as how you got 'sick' and fainted."  
"I did not faint!" Lavenna humphed.  
"Did so," said Kai, "I just woke you up from your faint."  
"It wasn't like I wanted to faint."  
"Sure…" said Kai as he headed to the pull out couch (to become a bed when you pull it out).  
"Where am I sleeping?" asked Lavenna.  
"My bed."  
"Then what about you?"  
"There are many other rooms in this mansion I can go sleep in that have beds, but I'm not gonna bother," said Kai.  
"So where are you sleeping?" Lavenna asked again.  
"Pull out couch," said Kai, gesturing to the now-a-bed-couch.  
"Oh." Said Lavenna, "Well, good night."  
"Hn." Kai just turned over on the couch and went to sleep.  
The next morning Kai woke up to a scream, he jolted off of the couch to see what was going on. Then calmed down as he saw that it was only Lavenna dreaming. He decided that since he wasn't going to get anymore sleep due to Lavenna's 'screaming' he left his room and went outside to the beach.  
As he walked along the beach he realized that he could train alone to pass away some time, so he did just that. Kai was so focused on training that he didn't notice that someone had walked up behind him.  
"Hey, fancy seeing you here on the beach this early."  
Kai lost concentration as he turned around to see who it was, "Rei."  
"Good morning to you too Kai," Rei said cheerfully, too cheerful.  
"What do you want?" Kai said as he turned back to concentrate on training.  
"We thought you guys went back to the countryside already," said Rei.  
"Well _she _just had to get sick yesterday before we left," said Kai, a bit frustrated.  
"Well, you can't really blame her," said Rei, "It's not like she wanted to get sick."  
"What ever."  
"Mind if I join in?" Rei said as he gestured to Dranzer.  
"Hn."  
"I'll take that as a no," laughed Rei as he launched his own blade alongside Dranzer.  
Driger and Dranzer (both start with 'Dr' and end with 'er', that's just scary and weird) started to fight. Dranzer just stayed spinning in one spot, while Driger started to attack. Just as Driger was about to hit Dranzer, Drazner moved out of the way, and attacked from behind. But as Dranzer hit Driger, Driger flew up into the air, started falling from the sky and hit Dranzer from above. Dranzer was knocked back, but it retaliated and went charging at Driger and with a strong force that had both blades flying back to each owners' hand.  
"Again?" suggested Rei.  
"You're on," said Kai as they both readied their blades and launched.  
This time both Driger and Dranzer started to 'chase' each other around, trying to catch up to the other to attack. (Contest of speed.)  
"Dranzer! Go the other direction and attack with full force!" commanded Kai, as he suddenly got a bright idea. Dranzer switched the direction it was going and turned back to hit Driger with full force, but it wasn't enough to knock Driger out. Driger landed back by a bit and both blades started to push against the other, trying to knock the other off balance and tip over. Then there was a flash and three more blades joined in on the battle, Kai and Rei looked up to see who just joined, it was Tyson, Daichi and Max.  
"Hey guys," greeted Max," What's up?"  
"Don't mind if we join in?" said Tyson.  
"Whoo!" cheered Daichi, "A battle!"  
"Hey guys!" called Rei.  
"Hmph, more company," said Kai.  
"Yeah! Go Dragoon!" Tyson called to his blade, "Knock Dranzer out while Kai's distracted!"  
Dragoon went towards Dranzer to catch it off guard and knock him out.  
"Driger! Go get Draceil, and Strata Dragoon on your way there!" Rei called.  
"Put up your defenses Draceil!" called Max.  
"Wow, I haven't seen them this lively in the morning yet," commented Hilary as she watched on the side with Kenny.  
"It's good for them to be training together, they seem to be stronger when they are on a team with each other," said Kenny, while analyzing data on his laptop.  
"Really?" said Hilary as she looked over to Kenny's laptop.  
"Now all we need is for Kai to come back and join the team," said Kenny.  
"I doubt he'd come back that easily," said Hilary, "He did say that he doesn't want to come, not after a while anyways."  
"We'll just have to convince him to come back," said Kenny.  
The others were busy blading while Kenny and Hilary talked so no one noticed that some other people had stopped by to watch them blade as well, but they were hidden.

"Hn, what do you make of their skill Al?"  
"They're…good I suppose, but not good strong enough to beat us," answered Al.  
"Well, then I guess we'd better report back to the boss."  
"No, wait T," said Al, "I want to stay and watch a bit more."  
"Suit yourself," said T, "But we have to hurry back, so make it quick."  
"Fine," Al turned back to watch the bladers. Then noticing another figure stop by and watch the blading group, a far bit of distance away from the bladers, but closer to where Al and T were hiding. Al turned back to talk to T. "Hey, is she on the list too?" asked Al while pointing to the girl.  
"Her? Let me check," said T as he looked through the files, "Nope."  
"So she's just some bystander," said Al, "Well, let's go."

Back to where the bladers were battling it out on the beach, it seemed to be even among the bladers. It was then that both Draceil and Driger were knocked out by the teamwork of Strata Dragoon and Dragoon. And then three blades were left standing, Dranzer, Dragoon, and Strata Dragoon. Dragoon and Strata Dragoon went on with their team tactics to knock Dranzer out, but victory was yet at hand. Finally, when Dranzer started to slow down, and Dragoon was going in for the final blow -while Strata Dragoon was in behind in case Dranzer was still spinning- there was a flash of light, and Dragoon was knocked away from Dranzer. Everyone was astonished at what just happened, they all looked to see what the interference was and it was another blade. They then looked around to see who might have fired it at them, and saw a strangely familiar girl walking towards them.  
"You know," started the girl, "two against one isn't fair."  
"Who are you?" asked Tyson, "You shouldn't interfere in other people's battles."  
"Yeah, and we were winning too!" called out Daichi.  
"Still, two against one isn't a fair battle," said the girl, as she walked up beside Kai, "Don't you agree?"  
Kai sweat dropped and mentally thought to himself, 'So why am I always surrounded by weird people?'  
"Well?" the girl repeated, "Don't you?"  
"Now's the chance to take them both out," Daichi whispered to Tyson.  
"Okay," Tyson said back to Daichi, "Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" (forgot what the attack is)  
"You attack too Strata Dragoon!" Daichi called.  
The girl whipped her head around to the battle and countered the attacks, as did Kai.  
"Dranzer! Flaming Arrow!" Kai called to Dranzer to counter Tyson's attack.  
"Counter with Snow Tomb!" called the girl, to counter Daichi's sneak attack.  
Both Daichi and Tyson's blades were knocked back, where both retaliated and charged for the second attack. Both Kai and the girl used this chance to end the battle quickly.  
"Use 'that' attack Kai," the girl said to Kai.  
"But tha--," Kai never finished, "Fine."  
"Lunar Whirlpool!"  
"Solar Spiral!"  
"And for the final attack, Galaxy Circle!" both bladers commanded their blades.  
The blades attacked, and then started a spinning in a circle around the two opposing blades, and creating a giant spiral whirlpool storm, making the blades fly into the air, and fall limply to the sandy beach floor.  
Tyson and Daichi just stood there and stared, as did the rest of them (except Kai and the girl). Then Tyson reached and took his blade back, and smiled, then laughed. Daichi retrieved his blade also, but was dismal at the loss.  
"That was a great battle Kai!" exclaimed Tyson, "We should go at it again sometime."  
"Yeah, that was awesome," agrees Daichi, "I was really sure that we were going to win until you two pulled off that awesome move! Can you teach it to us sometime? I'm sure we can learn real fast."  
"No," said Kai.  
"Aww, why not Kai?" whined Tyson, "It's a great move, and we'd like to get stronger too."  
"No," Kai repeated.

Well, what's Tyson gonna do to make Kai agree to teach them that move?


	7. Hospital Trip

A Change in Reality  
Ooh…oops. I accidentally wrote too much for the last chapter, then I realized that I did that , and cut it short at the six page max. that I always do now. Well, happy reading!

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does.  
Aiden: I am the proud owner of a life-sized drawing of Kai Hiwatari. Lol.  
Kai: Ugh…scary.  
Lavenna: You think? She has a character sketch of me, and my personal stuff too.  
Aiden: Duh, I created you.  
Kai: Sucker.

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 7: Hospital Trip

_"Aww, why not Kai?" whined Tyson, "It's a great move, and we'd like to get stronger too."  
"No," Kai repeated.  
_  
"Why not?" asked Hilary, "It was pretty cool if you ask me. Unless that move is some kind of secret technique."  
"It is," Kai said.  
"And you weren't supposed to show anyone is that what you're saying?" said Max.  
"Doesn't matter if anyone knows about it," said Kai.  
"Then why not teach it?" asked Rei, "We could all train together."  
"You can't," said Kai.  
"So why not?" asked Kenny, "It did change your power level rating on the charts."  
"It's dangerous unless none of you have figured that out yet," said Kai as he walked over to where the mystery girl was crouching over on the ground, breathing heavily.  
"What's with her?" asked Daichi.  
"I'm fine, leave me alone," the girl snapped and looked up as Kai checked to see if she wasn't hurt.  
"Something has to be wrong," said Kai, "Something's always wrong whenever we use that attack."  
"Wait…" said Hilary, as she took a closer look at the girl, "Is that Lavenna?"  
"Lavenna?" repeated the rest of the bladers as they too took a closer look at the girl.  
"Is it really Lavenna?" asked Rei as he looked at her, "She seems different."  
"So what if I look different?" she snapped at Rei.  
"And acts different too," commented Tyson.  
"What's with the attitude?" said Hilary.  
"You said that something is always wrong whenever you use that attack?" brought up Kenny.  
"It's probably her attitude," said Hilary, frowning.  
"I was thinking that too," said Rei, "She was really nice yesterday."  
"No, that's not it," Kai disagreed.  
"Then what's wrong?" asked Daichi.  
"So how does the consequences of using that attack work?" asked Kenny.  
"It affects one of the bladers."  
"How?" asked Kenny, getting interested.  
"And why only Lavenna?" asked Hilary.  
"It randomly picks one of the bladers and directs the backfire at them," explained Kai as he picked Lavenna up and started to walk away.  
"We don't know how or why I'm always targeted," Lavenna continued, still panting heavily.  
"Hey wait!" called Tyson.  
"What?" Kai snapped as he turned around.  
"Where are you going?" asked Tyson.  
"To the hospital, where else?" said Kai, "She needs to get a check up."  
"Oh."  
"We'll go with you," said Max.  
"And I can get some more information about this attack," said Kenny, happily bounding after Kai and Lavenna.

Later, at the hospital, while getting a check up.  
"Well, how is she doctor?" asked Kai.  
"Everything seems to be normal," said the doctor, "She's just fine, except for the loss of energy. She's probably just really tired."  
"Sure I am," said Lavenna, "So explain how I suddenly get morning sickness since last week."  
"Morning sickness?" repeated Kai, "You never said anything about that."  
"Like you would care," said Lavenna, folding her arms.  
"It started last week?" said the doctor, "Well, I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough, it may be something you ate."  
"I'll wait for you in the lobby," said Kai, sighing as he left the room.  
"'Kay," answered Lavenna, not bothering to turn her head.  
"So, any other symptoms?" asked the doctor. (the doctor is a girl)  
"Hmm…no, don't think so," said Lavenna, "I just feel like throwing up in the morning now."  
"Okay," said the doctor, "I think…"

Kai walked down the hall, and back to the lobby to where the rest of the bladers were waiting. Rei was the first to see Kai walk back.  
"Hey, here comes Kai," Rei informed the rest of the team.  
"So Kai, you know if any is wrong with Lavenna?" asked Hilary.  
"No," answered Kai.  
"Nothing at all?" asked Hilary.  
"Not really," said Kai.  
"Then what's wrong with her?" asked Hilary.  
"She said something about morning sickness," said Kai.  
"Anything else?"  
"How would I know, I left the room," said Kai, a bit irritated.  
"So…she's not sick?"  
"I told you, I—" Kai was cut off by Lavenna suddenly appearing behind him.  
"Let's go," she said, her voice a bit softer than usual. Her visage (her expression) had also changed a bit.  
"…?" Kai, 'What the hell…'  
"Come on Kai," urged Lavenna, "Unless you're planning to stay here longer, I still have to return to the town. I do have a job. So you either you get moving or I'll just go back alone."  
"Suit yourself." Said Kai.  
"Hn. Fine," replied Lavenna, "Then I'll go ahead, unless you plan to not come back."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
Lavenna walked on out of the hospital and left.  
"She was acting different again," said Max.  
"Mood swings?" guessed Tyson.  
"I doubt it," said Hilary, "Maybe it was what the doctor told her. Something that would make her umm…depressed like."  
"And what would it be?" asked Tyson.  
"How would I know?" said Hilary, irritated," I'm not the doctor, or Lavenna."  
"Would you k—" Tyson stopped as he finally noticed that Kai wasn't standing there anymore. He was already gone.  
"Where'd Kai go?" asked Tyson.  
"Huh? Kai?" repeated Rei as he too looked around to find Kai.  
"He left just a while ago," informed Daichi, "While you people were busy figuring out what was wrong with Lavenna."  
"Oh," said everyone in unison.  
"So where did he go?" asked Max.  
"Dunno, he just left," said Daichi as he pointed towards the hospital doors.  
"Well, did you see which way he went?" asked Tyson.  
"No, why would I?" asked Daichi, "I'm not his nanny."  
"Why didn't you just watch and observe things much more then?" asked Tyson, he was frustrated at Daichi.  
"Why should I?" asked Daichi, "It's not my style to do that."  
"It would have helped us this time though!" cried Tyson, he ran out of the hospital doors and after Kai.  
"Where's he going in such a rush?" wondered Daichi, then realized that everyone else had also gone after Tyson and Kai. "Hey! Wait up for me!"

Later on with Kai.  
Kai had finally found where Lavenna was, she was sitting on a swing in the park. He went on over to where she was and just stood in front of her. It was like that for a few minutes before he Kai spoke.  
"So, uh, you going back?" asked Kai, he knew it sounded stupid, but he had to say something.  
"Never," answered Lavenna, she was in deep thought, but Kai did not notice that.  
"Why not? They all seemed to be very nice to you," said Kai, "And they worry about you."  
"I just didn't want them to worry about me though," said Lavenna, she looked up, "When I went there, I wanted everyone to leave me alone to my own business. But then, they wouldn't stop bothering me and all and worry so much about me, being a little girl at that time. Now all they worry about is that I may get kidnapped or raped if I go off alone by myself when it's late out."  
"Well, it's to be expected," said Kai, "You are a girl."  
"And what is that supposed to mean huh?" asked Lavenna, she looked up glaring at Kai, "I can take care of myself just fine."  
Kai shoved his hands into his pocket, and found that there was something hard inside. He pulled it out and saw the dragon charm necklace that he had bought some time ago in a shop. He felt some kind of warmth radiating off of it, it was a refreshing and calming and comforting kind of warmth. He looked up at Lavenna and smiled, he knew what to do with it.  
He walked up towards Lavenna and got down on one knee so that his eye would level Lavenna's. He held out his hand holding the necklace to her.  
"Here," he said to Lavenna, "It's for you. It'll help you become calm and refreshed. It'll also comfort you when you are in times of emotional pain."  
Lavenna looked up at Kai, then to the necklace he was holding in his hand, she reached her hand out for it and took it from Kai's outstretched hand. She held the necklace up in front of her, the dragon charm dangling in front of her face and smiled at Kai.  
"Thank you Kai," she said, putting the necklace on.  
"Here, I'll do it," said Kai as he put the necklace on for her.  
"It's so beautiful and calming," said Lavenna, touching the necklace.  
"As that is beautiful and calming, so that this one you gave gives peace and strength," Kai pointed to the phoenix necklace that Lavenna gave him.  
Lavenna laughed, and said, "It's just like some legend that someone told me long ago. That one day the Dragon of Ice and the Phoenix of Fire shall be joined together, and together they shall fight, an inseparable pair of allies."  
"You've heard of that legend before too?" asked Kai, he was amazed.  
"Yes, I have," said Lavenna, "Why?"  
"Well, not many people know of that legend," said Kai, "At least not the people I know."  
"I was told this legend a long time ago, by someone… in my past.., when I was very young," said Lavenna, as she recounted her childhood memory.  
"Is that so?" said Kai, he touched his own necklace, remembering something of his past, "I remember that there was this girl that I'd known when I was little that gave me a necklace just like that one that you're wearing right now, but I'd lost it. My grandfather had took it and sold it away to some place."  
"Well, I don't have any memory of my childhood," said Lavenna, "But there is one memory that I remember clearly, it was when I first met my first and only friend…"

I'll just leave this here then… on to the next chapter for now!


	8. No Memories

A Change in Reality  
Well, I'm back? Not. This is just a mandatory update, for those who want to read some more. For those who actually read this, I'm just saying that this fic may end in the next 3 chapters as I really stopped writing this some time ago. But fear not! You still have 2 more to go before there isn't any left of this.

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I so do not own Beyblade, and have stopped watching cuz they don't show it much anymore.  
Ayumi: Oh yeah…I changed it again…  
Tyson: Changed what?  
Ayumi: You're supposed to be lost right about now… in the city streets.  
Tyson: I'm just here for a little break.  
Ayumi: Sure…

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 8: No Memories

_"Well, I don't have any memory of my childhood," said Lavenna, "But there is one memory that I remember clearly, it was when I first met my first and only friend…"  
_  
"Well, you have more friends now," said Kai, he sat down on the swing beside Lavenna.  
"I guess I do," said Lavenna, smiling.  
"I used to be alone as well, but then I made friends, unknowingly," said Kai, he remembered the past.  
"It's fun being with friends, but it's not the same without _him_," said Lavenna, she sighed, "He was the only friend that I had who understood what I was going through."  
"Well, if you gave the others all a chance, then you'd see that they're all good and understanding as well," said Kai, doing his best to comfort Lavenna. He paused before adding in another comment, "Just don't tell them I said that."  
"Sure," laughed Lavenna, smiling a bit now.  
"I mean it," Kai looked serious. There was another silence.  
"I always wondered about where I had come from, not remembering anything and all that," said Lavenna, she looked over at Kai.  
"Maybe you'll find out someday," said Kai.  
"When ever that will be," said Lavenna, "I have some leads though. I was told that I when I went to that small town that I had told them that I was from Moscow, Russia. After that, I just gradually forgot about my origins and everything from my past."  
"Then why did you tell them that you were from Russia?" asked Kai, he was confused at that.  
"I was asked where I'd come from and they helped to find my family for me. In all those years with the village people I really did forget about that fact," said Lavenna, "I had wanted to remember where I was really from, to have a sense of belonging and knowledge and control over my life. I can't even remember the face of my first friend. Everything I knew before the village seems to have been all washed away."  
Lavenna took out a picture and showed the back to Kai, she just looked away when she handed it to him, not saying a thing. Kai took the picture and looked at it.  
"What is this?" asked Kai, he pointed at the picture.  
"I was hoping you might know," said Lavenna, "I had it with me when I arrived there. It was hidden somewhere in my really ragged clothes."  
Kai looked at the picture, he just stared, not knowing what to say about what he just saw. He had seen it somewhere before…  
"Why…?" he gasped, "Where did you get this picture?"  
"I told you, I've always had it," said Lavenna, she looked into Kai's unbelieving eyes. "Why? Do you recognize it?"  
"It's a picture of me and a girl that I knew when we were young," said Kai, he then looked at the girl from the picture to Lavenna, then back again, and finally concluded, "The girl looks kind of like you, except a younger version… and with pink hair…"  
"That's what everyone else said, except the pink hair part," said Lavenna, she sighed, "When the beyblade tournament came on three years ago, there were a few people in the town who watched the tournament, and when they saw you on TV, they instantly pointed at you and then told me 'Hey! Isn't that the boy in your picture? He looks older though.' That's what those people said."  
"It is me," said Kai looking at the picture, "There's no doubt about it; I have the same picture. My grandfather was taking everything that would remind me of the girl and burning it, selling it or anything the just get rid of those things, but I'd hidden this picture with me all the time."  
"Your grandfather sounds like he didn't want you to remember her very much," said Lavenna, she made a face. "It sounds like he actually want you to totally forget about her. Like there was something that happened and he doesn't want you to remember that incident."  
"It's true. He wanted me to never remember her," said Kai, getting up, "I guess we should be getting back by now."  
"Where?" asked Lavenna, "Your place, or back to the town?"  
"My place," said Kai, "It's already getting really late, and we wouldn't be able to make it back into town today."  
"Okay," said Lavenna as she followed Kai back to his place.  
"Do you remember anything about your past now?" asked Kai, he stopped and turned around to face Lavenna.  
"No, nothing. It's still all just a blank page," said Lavenna, she stopped too and looked at Kai. "Why?"  
"Nothing," said Kai, walking towards Lavenna and grabbed her hand.  
"What are you doing?" asked Lavenna, she was surprised that Kai was holding her hand.  
"Shh…" shushed Kai. He whispered into her ear, "We're being followed, just follow me, don't let go."  
Lavenna just dumbly nodded her head as she let Kai pull her hand. When they reached a corner, Kai the signal to start running as soon as they turned, and run they did. The two of them ran, hand in hand right back to Kai's mansion.

Back at Kai's mansion.  
"Whew that was close," said Lavenna, still holding onto Kai's hand, subconsciously.  
"Yeah," agreed Kai, he noticed that he was still holding onto Lavenna's hand a let go suddenly, causing Lavenna to look around at Kai.  
Their faces were just inches apart, eyes locked in a deep stare, lost in the depths of the other's eyes.  
It was Lavenna who finally broke the gaze, looking down at her feet, face flushed from embarrassment, and maybe even something else.  
"Umm… maybe we should go in," suggested Lavenna, face still flushed.  
"Uh… yeah," agreed Kai, taking out his keys and unlocking the door. He held the door open for Lavenna to go in first. "After you."  
"Thanks," thanked Lavenna as she quickly entered. Kai followed suit, closing the door after him.  
He and Lavenna went to his room, Kai took the couch and Lavenna the bed. They bade each other good night and went to sleep.

The next morning the two awoke to find the butler knocking at the door, calling for Kai.  
"Master Kai! Master Kai!" called Gustov, "There's a boy here from your school who claims you know who he is."  
"Augh…" Kai moaned as he slowly got up and went to answer. Lavenna was sleepily sitting up in bed, rubbing at her sleep filled eyes.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"Master Kai, there's a boy at the door claiming that you know him and he re…" Gustov cut himself off in the middle of his sentence as he finally noticed Lavenna sitting in Kai's bed, wearing only a ruffled and unbuttoned shirt, Kai's shirt. Then he looked over at his young master and saw him in a similar state. His eyes widened and his mouth formed an O shape, "Oh my, I'm very sorry to have disturbed you Master Kai."  
Kai slapped himself mentally and buried his face in his hand, "It's not like that Gustov. There wasn't a room prepared so I let her sleep on the bed. I was on the couch."  
But Kai was a little late on explaining as Gustov already walked down the hall.  
"Wait! Gustov!" Kai called as he ran after his butler.  
"Shall I tell the boy to leave sir?" asked Gustov.  
"No, I'll take care of it," answered Kai.  
"Very good sir," said Gustov as he left for his other duties.  
"What was that about?" Lavenna asked as she hastily brushed her hair out of knots and tied it up in a high ponytail. She then tried smoothing out the shirt as best as she could before Kai shoved some clothes in front of her.  
"Here, wear these for now," said Kai as he handed her the clothes. "Your clothes are being washed right now. You'll just have to wear these for a while."  
Lavenna looked down at the clothes and made a face. "And why do you have these?"  
"Well, the maids have a certain uniform code to keep in this place, and you'll just end up looking like them if you wear their uniform," explained Kai. "That, and this is the only thing that isn't the maids' uniform. So just live with it."  
Lavenna snorted, "Let's see how long I can stand it…"  
"At least you don't have to wear the maid uniform, fully equipped with the head thing, apron and do cleaning and stuff," said Kai, shrugging and heading downstairs to the door.  
Lavenna sighed and changed in the bedroom as quickly as she could into the dark red-purple and black outfit. It consisted of a black corset tied up from the front, with red-purple ruffled fringes, and showed off part of her black bra. The length of the corset reached 4 inches above her hips on the sides and sloped down in a W shape in the front, showing off her belly button and more skin. The tight skirt she was given was dark violet-red went just a bit less than halfway down her thigh before the ruffles started. The ruffles on the skirt were on a slant to the right, the lowest being at her right knew and highest just another three inches from where the ruffles start. The thing she was glad about was the slip on half coat that covered her shoulders and halfway down to her forearms. She then slipped into a pair of knee socks and black clogs and went downstairs to find Kai, hopefully able to kill him.  
She found at the front doors talking to a boy around their age with brown hair and blue brown eyes. He was around her height, a bit taller, but still shorter than Kai. She walked up to stand beside Kai and listen to what they were talking about.  
"Hey Kai, can you show me how to blade like you?" asked the boy.  
"No," Kai answered curtly.  
"Awww… come on," said the boy, "I heard that you were teaching someone else to blade, why not me, or any other person?"  
"You have no talent," Kai said bluntly.  
The boy was not fazed, "Please, just one lesson."  
"Not on yo—" Kai was cut off by Lavenna.  
"I'll teach you if the grump won't give in," Lavenna laughed from beside Kai.  
"When did you get here?" Kai asked her, annoyed. "Why didn't you go eat breakfast?"  
"Aww… come on Kai," pouted Lavenna, "I was probably gonna get lost on the way. Geez..."  
"What do you want?" Kai asked her, glaring.  
"Hmm… a guide to the kitchen?" guessed Lavenna. She gave the brown haired boy a friendly smile.  
"Who's she?" asked the brown haired boy as he pointed at Lavenna, blushing a bit at what she was wearing.  
"You don't need to know," Kai said, glaring at the boy.  
"I'm Lavenna," Lavenna introduced herself as she stuck out her hand for a handshake.  
"I'm Wyatt," answered the boy, taking her hand and shaking it.  
"Nice to meet you," said Lavenna. "Did you eat yet?"  
"No," answered Wyatt, shaking his head.  
"Hey Kai, just invite him for some breakfast," Lavenna said to Kai, then she glared, "Or the deal is a no go."  
"Deal…?" Kai repeated, certainly confused.  
"No tournament for you this year," said Lavenna, clarifying.  
"I can just find some other person," Kai shrugged.  
"And hope to lose in the prelims?" Lavenna laughed.  
"Fine," Kai sighed, aggravated, he glared at Wyatt, "You can stay for breakfast if you shut up about it."  
"Oh yes!" agreed Wyatt as he followed Kai and Lavenna to the kitchen.

"Hmm… what to work on…" Lavenna sighed as she ate. "So much to do, and no where to start."  
"Try the newspapers, or the internet or something," Kai suggested.  
"Huh?" said Lavenna, she looked confused.  
"Well, you are from a very well off family, and they should be somewhere in the news at one point or end up on the site or something," said Kai logically.  
"I wasn't talking about that," said Lavenna, she played with the pendant Kai had given her.  
"Then what were you talking about?" Kai asked, annoyed enough.  
"Training Wyatt here, duh," Lavenna said, pointing over to Wyatt, who instantly turned red.

Dun Dun DUN!!!! I know that not many are reading this, but yeah, thanks to all who read my crappy stories, even if you don't think it is, but the author is his/her own worst critic…

NOTE: I may discontinue this as I have not looked at this for a while.

It's not even beta'd "


	9. Training

A Change in Reality  
Damn. Almost there… to the end.

Summary: Kai leaves the hustle and bustle of the big city for a while just enough for a little breather. He comes to stay in an old house in the countryside and just wants everyone to leave him alone, but the townspeople came out on their way to welcome him into the town. (Set after G-Rev-though it's not like I've watched the entire thing-and another thing is that we leave the part of Kai letting Dranzer go and his blade shattering into a million pieces out of this story, and that he still has his Dranzer, and in good condition ne?)

Disclaimer: I so do not own Beyblade, and have stopped watching cuz they don't show it much anymore.  
Ayumi: Oh yeah…I changed it again…  
Tyson: Changed what?  
Ayumi: You're supposed to be lost right about now… in the city streets.  
Tyson: I'm just here for a little break.  
Ayumi: Sure…

A Change in Reality  
Chapter 9: Training

_"Hmm… what to work on…" Lavenna sighed as she ate. "So much to do, and no where to start."  
"Try the newspapers, or the internet or something," Kai suggested.  
"Huh?" said Lavenna, she looked confused.  
"Well, you are from a very well off family, and they should be somewhere in the news at one point or end up on the site or something," said Kai logically.  
"I wasn't talking about that," said Lavenna, she played with the pendant Kai had given her.  
"Then what were you talking about?" Kai asked, annoyed enough.  
"Training Wyatt here, duh," Lavenna said, pointing over to Wyatt, who instantly turned red._

"Wasting time on him?" Kai said, brow arching in amusement.  
"Better than arguing with you day and night," shrugged Lavenna as she continued to eat.  
"Too true Miss Lavenna," said Gustov as he returned to the room with more food.

"So, Wyatt, what do you want to work on?" asked Lavenna as she turned to face Wyatt.

"Umm… but I wanted Kai to teach me," Wyatt said quietly.

"It's best not to be picky mister Wyatt," said Gustov from behind him, "Miss Lavenna has trained with Master Kai for some time now. She would be the best person to be trained by if Master Kai refuses."

"Exactly, so I suggest you just tell me what you want to improve on," said Lavenna, pointing her fork over at Wyatt.

"Lavenna, don't point at people with you fork," Kai said, as he ate quietly.

"Ah, sorry," said Lavenna, putting the fork down as she finished the last bite. "So, what will it be? Control? Launching? Maneuvering? Power levels?"

"Actually, I want to learn how to be stronger and better and even learn Kai's moves," Wyatt said sheepishly.

"Alright then," said Lavenna as she thought, "How do you do in PE class?"

"I'm at the top of the class," said Wyatt, "We do ten laps around the track."

"Hey Kai, how big is the track?" asked Lavenna, turning her head to Kai.

"Half the size of this block," said Kai, finishing his breakfast as well.

"Alright then," said Lavenna to Wyatt, "Run 20 laps around this block then come back. I'll be timing you. Now go."

"But that's four times as much at school," complained Wyatt.

"So? This is the start of your training, of course, for endurance," smiled Lavenna as she showed Wyatt to the door. She patted him on the back, "Good luck with the run. Just remember that I'll be watching."

As soon as Wyatt left for the run…

"Now to train," Kai sighed as he took out his blade and walked out to the beach that was just two blocks away. He said back to Lavenna, "You coming?"

"Yeah, sure," said Lavenna as she took her blade along as well and followed Kai to the beach. "What are we practicing today?"

"How long you can last in a battle against me," smirked Kai, holding up his blade.

"You're on!" Lavenna smiled back at him and took out her blade, and setting it in the launcher.

"Ready, blade!" Kai said as he launched his blade at the same time as Lavenna.

The first thing that Kai noticed was the colour of the blade that Lavenna was using, it wasn't the usual black, blue and white blade that he was used to seeing, no, this one that she was using was black, orange and red. Kai pushed that thought aside and focused more on the battle instead.

"Dranzer! Attack!" Kai called to his blade. Dranzer moved towards Lavenna's blade slowly at first, then faster and hit it head on. Lavenna's blade was pushed back against the edge of the dish before it reversed and was out of Dranzer's grasp. Kai gritted his teeth at Lavenna's blade's escape.

"Alright! That was close," Lavenna sighed, her eyes closed at the sigh, then opened once again to call her attack, "Go! Attack Dranzer! Flames of Fury!"

Lavenna's blade started to emit a red and orange translucent aura and attacked Dranzer from the sides over and over again, around it. Dranzer was hit from a different direction every time. Kai frowned, and concentrated on where the next attack would be. Finally, he called Dranzer to hit back to counter the next hit.

"Dranzer! Towards Lavenna," Kai said the Dranzer. Dranzer readied itself and hit back in the specific direction, hitting on to Lavenna's blade, creating a huge hitting sound from the two blades. The force of the two blades colliding made both the bladers to stand against the force pushing them back.

The two blades fell, both bladers watching closely, hoping that the other's blade fell out of the dish, while theirs lands in.

Lavenna's concentration broke as she remembered something. "Reverse direction aerial spin!"

"What?" Kai looked over at Lavenna's blade as it started to spin in the reverse direction and landed safely in the middle of the dish and Kai's barely managed to land in on the edge.

"Dranzer! Use the gained velocity to hit Lavenna's blade out!" Kai called the Dranzer. Dranzer moved at lightning speed and hit Lavenna's blade out of the dish. The moment Lavenna's blade was hit out, Kai's blade started to slow down its' spin. As Lavenna's blade touched the ground, Dranzer stopped spinning and fell over in the dish.

"What was that?" asked Kai, as he picked up Dranzer.

"It's Kamin's special ability," Lavenna explained. "Whenever the directional aerial spin is activated, the next time the other blade hits Kamin, it'll stop spinning, and Kamin will just keep spinning for just a while longer if lucky. It doesn't always work, that's the backfire to the attack."

"Is that so?" Kai said as he looked at Lavenna's blade.

Suddenly and beeping sound was heard and Lavenna looked at the small electronic device hanging onto the side of the dress. It was shaped like a pager, but had a different purpose. "Hmm… seems like Wyatt's almost done with his run," Lavenna said as she looked at the screen, "One more lap to go. That was fast."

"Better get back then," said Kai as he walked away from the beach and back to his place.

"Yeah," agreed Lavenna as she followed Kai back.

As they stood right outside the gates, waiting for them to open, Wyatt ran past them.

"Almost done Wyatt! One more to go!" Lavenna said to him. Wyatt nodded in turn, sweating beads of sweat and his face all red from the running. His pace was also slowing down.

Lavenna watched him run past, leaning against the gates. Kai just stood there beside her, impassive looking. The gates started to move backwards, bringing Lavenna down with them. Lavenna felt the gates moving backwards a bit too late and started to fall down with them.

"Wo… ah!" Lavenna cried as she fell backwards towards the hard ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Instead, she felt her body being roughly turned around and fell face first onto something softer than the gravel road.

She got up slowly and opened her eyes to see what she'd fallen on, but she was sure who it was already judging from the scent she caught. She gasped when she opened her eyes, not from surprise from who it was. She was already aware that it was Kai, it was the position that she was in that made her gasp. I mean seriously, it looked pretty much like she was straddling the guy, and his hands, well, they were pretty much up her thighs. Kai's hands slid down Lavenna's smooth and healthy skinned thighs and removed his hands to his sides pushing himself off the ground, making his face right in Lavenna's face.

Lavenna's face turned beet red at the closeness between them and quickly got off of Kai, and helped him up, saying sorry repeatedly. Kai just nodded and brushed himself off, walking towards the door. Lavenna followed him silently to the doors.

Just as they stepped inside, Kai stopped and said, "Don't make me worry about you… Pinky."

"I'm sorr—" Lavenna cut herself off as she realized what Kai said to her. She looked up at his retreating back, "Pinky? I told you! Don't ever call me PINKY!"

"But Pinky suits you," said Kai, "Your hair was pink the first time I met you."

"It's not my fault that my hair was pink!" Lavenna said to Kai's back once again from the door. "I have a name you can use Kai Hiwatari!"

"So… what should I call then? Unless you want me to keep calling you Pinky," Kai smirked in amusement as he turned around.

"You know what my name is!" Lavenna cried to Kai.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he said looking expectantly at her.

"It's… it's…" Lavenna trailed off.

"Don't remember your name now Lavenna?" Kai asked.

"It's… it's…" Lavenna continued as she started to cry, "It's… Alexis."

Now Kai was the one shocked, Alexis? He hadn't heard that name in a long time, especially since it was the name of someone he knew.

"It can't be…" Kai said silently, "Alexis disappeared many years ago. Grandfather killed her himself with the poison he injected into her bloodstream."

"Master Kai! You're back!" said Gustov as he saw Kai and Lavenna. "And you too… Mistress Alexis."

"You knew?" Kai whirled at Gustov, glaring angrily.

"Of course, Master Kai," Gustov said quietly, "I knew the moment I saw her. Mistress Alexis hasn't changed one bit since I last saw her."

"Didn't grandfather poison her?" Kai said.

"Poison her? Oh, no, those were sedatives and painkillers he gave her to stop the pain she was going through," Gustov explained.

"Pain? What pain?" asked Kai.

"Miss Alexis suffered from a deadly disease that doesn't have a cure," sighed Gustov, "This disease is helped from the energy she spends on blading, especially the ultimate attack that she was taught to use."

"I have an incurable disease?" Alexis/Lavenna repeated.

Gustov nodded in answer.

"Is there any cure for her?" Kai asked urgently.

"I'm afraid not, Master Kai," Gustov said, shaking his head.

"I'm done," Wyatt gasped for breath as he came back in, all sweaty, smelly and red from the run.

"You can have a break," Alexis said to Wyatt, "And take a shower too."

"Okay…" Wyatt nodded and was shown the way by Gustov.

"Alexis…" Kai said, not knowing what to say next.

"I'm fine," Alexis said as she headed up the stairs and into Kai's room. She laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. Then she decided to change from the uncomfortable clothes she was wearing. She slowly took off the corset, and stretched from the stupid binding thing. Then the skirt was next, then the socks and lastly the clogs. She threw the clothes in a pile on a chair and looked around Kai's room to see if there was some kind of clothes she could wear for the time being. She sighed as she found none that she liked. It was then that she saw some girl's clothes laid out on the bed. She went over and looked at it. Short blue shorts and a small pink tube top, all in pale colors. Alexis sighed, "Well, better than strutting around part naked."

She went to the shower and turned on the water, stepping inside and took a long and relaxing bath. When she was done, she dried herself off with a towel and walked out.

This is it for now….originally this wasn't how it went… I just changed it.


End file.
